What if
by x0andraia0x
Summary: Summer never died!! I noticed that Dirk Pitt novels aren't very popular like Harry Potter. But I added backround info so please R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books by the talented Clive Cussler. His dirk pitt is all his not mine. Dirk Pitt novels are sorta of like a James Bond and Indiana Jones combined, but this ff focuses on one of the LOVE scenes.  
  
A.N. Of course you need to read the Dirk Pitt novels for any of this to make sense, but hey, you never know. You might get this story. I tried to add as much info from the books as possible to make it, well make sense to you. This fanfic is based on the book Pacific Vortex. I did this because there is a major death of an important person in the middle of the book, so yea. Here is goes, try not to flame me too much. Oh since this fanfic happens in the middle of the book I added the first paragraph or 2 so it made a tad more sense and so if you did read Pacific Vortex you know where I started.  
  
Grief is a strange emotion. Summer sad and lovely face suddenly became a mask of haunting serenity, edged by an icy expression of determination. "I love you, Dirk, but I.I cannot got with you."  
  
Pitt stared at her. "That's nonsense."  
  
"Please understand," she pleaded. "This seamount has always been my home. My mother lies her and now my father."  
  
"That's no reason to die here."  
  
She laid her face against his chest. "I once promised my father I would never leave his side. I must honor that promise."  
  
(A.N. This is where I come in. Notice how much I suck compared to Clive Cussler (the author))  
  
The underwater seamount/house was crumbling around them. Dirk Pitt was staring at his love of his life in disappointment and anger of a murdered man. Kanoli (the seamount) was filling up with water real fast. Dirk Pitt who was only 20 some and had a rank of a major in the Air Force and yet was never trained how to deal with stubborn women. Neither did his present job as Special Projects Director for the U.S. National Underwater and Marine Agency (NUMA) under the guidance as the retired Admiral Sandecker who had a definite Viking flair to him. Nor did his own father Senator George Pitt teach him this lesson. His usual warm, friendly sea- green eyes were now cold and full of hatred, for this whole affair. His best friend from childhood, Al Girodino, a barrel-chested Italian with a head that was filled full of useful info that sometimes was handy for his and Dirk's little adventures was growing impatient. Giordino's partner Adrian Hunter the flirt of a daughter of Admiral Leigh Hunter who possibly started this whole affair was shivering and looked like positively frightened. The redheaded beauty Summer Moran who had lived in this underwater home her whole life and had a lunatic for a father who might have also started this mess. She was not scared like Adrian at that moment, just worried. She was trying to decide whether she should go with Pitt or stay here with her deceased father.  
  
Giordino let out a long impatient cough. "Sorry to break this up, but if we don't go now, we'll either drown, be crushed by whole ton of rocks or still be here when this whole place blows up in a couple of minutes thanks to the Monitor who just blasted the place. So none of these are on the top of my to do list so.!" He said all this in an indifferent tone compared to what other people would be acting like in a situation like this. Both he and Dirk both had this quality; they could stare death right in the eye and make up some smart, witty, sarcastic joke at the same time.  
  
"But," stammered Summer who was still trying to make a decision.  
  
"Screw this, you're coming with me Summer, you can come back here everyday if you want to honor your father," interrupted Dirk, but his softness and love for Summer ended with a rather different attitude. "Sorry, but I love you, and I don't want to lose you, please come."  
  
"Very well, but I still feel bad about this, but when we get married (if we ever do) we have to build our home or second home as close as possible to Kanoli. Also we have to try with our might to find the bodies of my parents and close friends or workers who will or already have died in this blasted seamount," concluded Summer with a hesitant voice.  
  
"Can't we just go!" wailed Adrian.  
  
"Ok, let's hurry, deep breath now ladies there's a pit stop just ahead in a cave-like air pocket," instructed Giordino before her plunged into the water, wincing at the sudden pain his feet encountered. "Damn," he thought, "why did Pitt have to black out there in the undercurrent and force me to drag his precious toes along the ground in hope that would stop and get us both out of that damn undercurrent." The others meanwhile were diving in also, following his example.  
  
As they swam toward the underwater cave Pitt, Adrian, and Giordino were constantly trying to keep their blood in their own bodies so they wouldn't attract any unwanted sharks. Summer who was virtually unharmed didn't need to worry about this, since her father Delphi Moran was the one torturing and plotting to kill the latter, and her father would have never harmed her on purpose. At last they reached the air pocket. Since the turbine was now off, the undercurrent was non-existent. The cave was smeared with Giordino and Pitt's blood thanks to the undercurrent they had encountered, before they found this handy place. The cave was twenty by thirty feet. Most of the ground was covered with water, but there was a rocky shelf still somewhat dry, and the smooth crab-filled walls were still trembling slightly due to the hit they received from the Monitor. Everyone quickly tried to catch their breath before they had to leave for the next swim, which was much longer.  
  
"Ok, is everyone ready for the next long swim to the surface," asked Dirk to all the others.  
  
"Yes, now lets get a move on before this son of a bitch blows Captain," answered Giordino in a rather joking voice.  
  
"How dare you joke in a time like this Mr. Albert Girodino," screamed Adrian and then she replied to Pitt's question, "and yes I'm ready Dirk."  
  
"Just ignore him Miss. Hunter, cause no matter how many times I tell him that his comebacks and jokes are pitiful and suck, he just goes on making them," said Pitt as Adrian gave him and Girodino a I'm-going-to-kill- you-both look. Then Pitt turned to Summer in a questioning glare.  
  
"Yes. I don't know. let's just go now, before I change my mind," answered Summer in a hesitant voice.  
  
"I second that motion," screamed Girodino in an idiotic schoolboy fashion, while Adrian was glaring at him, ready to attack. Pitt simply ignored Giordino and gave a nod to Summer and they swam with all their strength to the surface above.  
  
When they finally breathed again they were met with the sight of a rather busted or bruised submarine that went by the name of Starbuck. Pitt before he went off, in search of the kidnapped Adrian and the mysterious Summer with Girodino, helped to get this ship up and running before the Monitor blew a big hole in Kanoli. Crowhaven who was the present officer in charge of the Starbuck stared down at all three of them in utter amazement.  
  
"Where's your manners, help an old lady Crowhaven," yelled Pitt in a mocking voice.  
  
Crowhaven yelled at the nearest officers to help these people out of the water. He then returned Dirk's smile and looked at Dirk's sorry-looking body and said, "haven't you learnt yet that you aren't immortal and that you can die."  
  
"Really where did you learn that, hey you raised her. The last time I saw the Starbuck she was hopelessly pinned on the ocean floor. How did you do it?" asked Pitt.  
  
"Oh the explosion due to the missile exploded on the other side of the seamount so we were somewhat shielded from the blow of the shock waves. The shock waves were just big enough to pop us out. Now it's my turn, what the hell happened to you," replied Crowhaven.  
  
"Oh the usual, big lunatic guys with huge guns started bulling on us just because we became somewhat of an annoyance due to our snoopiness," answered Giordino.  
  
Pitt noticed all of a sudden a huge explosion impact from beneath them. The sub rocked a bit back and forth; all of a sudden Pitt noticed Summer's tear-streaked face looking at the waves. He pushed away all the medics swarming around him and walked toward Summer.  
  
"What's wrong, love," asked Pitt in a comforting voice.  
  
"I just don't know if I made the wrong decision. It's too late now though," stammered Summer as she burst into tears. She felt Pitt lifting her head up gently to face his.  
  
"Do you need proof that you made the right choice," asked Pitt in a soft voice.  
  
"What possible proof is th." retorted Summer before she was interrupted.  
  
Pitt had pulled Summer's face closer and rejoiced at the salty taste of Summers velvet lips. Summer had instantly gone limp and returned the kiss passionately. Now she knew that she had made the right choice, Somewhere in the background during the kiss Pitt heard Girodino joke "Damn I wish I had a camera." He didn't care of the embarrassment he was inflicting upon himself and Summer since kissing in public isn't always the best idea, especially around friends like Girodino. He didn't care though. He had Summer now hopefully to the end of his days, and that's all that matters.  
  
Well how did you like it? I know the kissing scene sucked, but I'm not the best at those. Please review and don't flame if you can help it. I know this isn't Shakespeare so don't be setting to high standards on how well I should write. 


End file.
